Never Say Goodbye
by Pekenota14
Summary: Kensi finds a five-year-old kid who literally showed up in front of her out of nowhere. Soon she finds out about this kid's life and her life will never be the same, neither hers, the kid's or her partner's life.
1. Chapter 1

**People were asking me to write a similar fanfiction to one I wrote back then called "We'll Be Alright". Well, I guess I'm starting one!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Kensi was coming from her mother's house, at late hours. The bond between the two grows stronger each day and Kensi even regrets being apart from her for so long. Still, that was water under the bridge and the important was that the two were getting along. Kensi drove through a shortcut, even though her mother's house was relatively close to hers. All of the sudden something ran in front of the car and she only hit the brakes because she noticed that it wasn't a "something" but a "someone" that suddenly disappeared from her sight.

Despite being somehow fearful that she could have ran over someone, or that she could be robbed or attacked, her Special Agent instincts kicked in and she stepped out of the car immediately. She could definitively defend herself from pretty much all kind of dangers. Thanks to the car headlights she found the form of a little boy sitting in the middle of the tar road. Both his T-shirt and shorts were soiled with dust, his black hair was messed up and sweat was running down his forehead down to his bright red cheeks. He looked breathless and his hazel eyes were widened, looking at her. He seemed scared and it was no wonder, he had nearly been run over.

"Oh my Goodness," Kensi ducked in front of the kid. "you're okay?"

The kid only nodded his head and swallowed, still staring at her. Gently she grabbed him by the arm and helped him stand on his feet as she was looking around. There was no houses, cars and even less people around.

"I should take you to the hospital, you may be hurt-"

"No, no!" He strongly denied walking back a few steps. "I don't like hospitals! I'm okay."

"Ok," Kensi again ducked, stretching her hand to the kid. "just come closer, please. I won't hurt you. Here," She pulled out her badge and showed him. "I'm a Federal Agent, my name is Kensi. What's yours?"

"Gary." The kid said walking in small steps towards her.

"Alright Gary, can you tell me how old are you?"

"Five and a half."

"Five and a half, uh? You're a big boy, but you shouldn't be out here at night. What are you doing here?"

"I just ran…" He confessed a little absent minded.

"Ran from what? From whom? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"I just ran." He reinforced. "I think I'm lost."

Kensi sighed and grabbed the kid by the armpits, sitting him over the car's hood. "You were out on the street with your parents at these late hours?"

"My mom died when I was born and I don't know who my dad is."

Kensi sighed once again as the story gained even more weird contours. "Then, with whom do you live?"

"With my Aunt Rachel."

"And do you know how to head to her house again? I can take you there."

"I don't remember."

Kensi reached for her phone inside the car and dialed Deeks' number while explaining to the kid. "I'm calling my partner. He used to work at the Los Angeles Police and-"

"Is he gonna arrest me?"

"Why should he?" Kensi smiled sweetly so the kid wouldn't feel so afraid. "Did you do anything wrong?" The kid nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"_We have a case so late? I just head to bed now!_" Deeks grumbled on the other side of the line.

"It's not a case Deeks. I just need your help."

"_What kind of help?_" His tone of voice quickly changed, being cheeky. "_Are we talking about some sort of favor involving you, me and-_"

"I almost ran over a kid!" She said only hearing silence from the other side. "Deeks?"

"_Yeah, I here. You're okay? And the kid?_"

"We're both fine, but I'm away from the main road and there're no houses near-"

"_Why are you away from the main road?_"

"I-I took a shortcut."

"_Did I tell you not to take shortcuts? What if instead of finding a kid you'd be mugged or kidnapped or-_"

"Deeks, stop mothering me! I have a kid here right now who needs help! He lives with his Aunt but he doesn't know his way back home. Can you go with me to the LAPD?"

"_I'll call some of my buddies. Let's see if they can help us out. I'll call you right back when I know anything._"

"Okay, I wait back for your call."

As calling his old friends from the Police, Deeks was getting dressed. In the meantime of waiting for Deeks' call, Kensi tried to know more about the kid and little by little he loosen himself and wasn't shy anymore. She learnt about his full name, which is Gary David Miller and about his birthday too, on the September 9th. The only thing he could say about his mother was that her name was Andrea.

Soon Deeks called, saying. "_Uh, bad news Kens. There're not many people doing the night shift and apparently those who are working may not be able to help us!_"

"Are you kidding me?" She burst out annoyed.

"Kensi?" Gary tapped her arm.

"Deeks, wait a sec." She looked at the kid. "Something's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"Can it be pizza?"

"Sure, I guess. Deeks, the kid's hungry. Can you meet me at pizzeria? The one downtown where we went once?"

"_Sure, I'll be there in fifteen._"

Before hanging up the call, Kensi muttered. "Thanks for what you're doing."

"_We're partners, Kens. It's okay._"

Kensi slipped the phone on the jeans' pocket and put the kid down on the ground. "Come on, let's go have a pizza then."

* * *

**As you know reviews are very important, especially in the first chapter. Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This may seem a quick upload, but I already had the story done up to here but I didn't the first chapter to be too long.**

**I highly appreciate the reviews I got and I look forward for more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Deeks entered the pizzeria, all he could see an employee and at a back table, Kensi with the kid. The little boy was nothing Deeks was expecting. He expected someone older and not a five-year-old. Walking in with a relaxed pace he grinned, delighted with what his eyes were seeing. The kid was laughing, apparently at something she was saying.

"Look, there's someone coming." Gary said pointing at Deeks while swallowing the enormous amount of pizza he had in the mouth.

Kensi raised her eyes at her partner, still with the glowing smile in her lips and Deeks couldn't help but to smile even more and brighter. Deeks pulled the chair and took a seat in front of his partner, commenting. "You're gonna have to tell what's so funny about what she said, 'cause she has no sense of humor!"

"I hate to admit, but he was the one who made the joke!" Kensi admitted.

"Isn't it fun to mock at Kensi?" Deeks asked the kid.

After swallowing the pizza he said. "It was funny because when she laughed, she snored like a pig!"

Deeks couldn't hold back his laugh and stated. "I know how it sounds like! It's a like a piglet! It's kinda like this." Deeks then proceeded to imitate Kensi's snore and got kicked underneath the table, ending up whining with the pain. "Alright," He said in a troubled voice, rubbing the shin. "I completely forgot about my manners-"

"That's because you don't have them!" Kensi spoke in a low voice while scratching the nape and looking to the kid.

"Don't act like this in front of a kid, it's shameful on you!" Deeks teased.

"Oh, I thought you didn't mind my behavior in front of you!" Kensi joked back at him. In the meantime Gary was amused by their childish bickering, laughing at them two.

"Okay, changing subject," Deeks said looking at the kid and when he noticed the kid was laughing, he kidded with him too. "oh, you were enjoying this weren't you?" The child shyly laughed, covering his mouth, while leaning back on the chair. "Anyway, don't be shy, buddy. I didn't introduce myself, so" Deeks stretched his hand at him, requesting a handshake. "I'm Marty Deeks. What's your name?"

"Gary." He answered, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gary. I think Kensi already told you I'm a Police officer, so I can help you with anything you need, especially against piglet snorting people who almost ran over other people!"

"Haha, very funny of you!" Kensi lightly snapped her partner's head.

"See? She's always beating me." Gary laughed again at Deeks' complains. "Anyway, how old are you?"

"Five and a half."

"You're a big boy, but not old enough to be out here alone. Kensi told me you don't know how to go home again, so you'll have to stay with her until tomorrow morning." After hearing Deeks words, Kensi was immediately shocked. "That's just until we go to LAPD and find where you live. Is that okay with you?"

Gary only nodded again his head and didn't seem scared with the idea. Kensi got up and said back at the kid. "Stay here, I'll pay for the pizza." She grabbed strongly onto her partner's arm, dragging him along with her. When the two were in front of the cashier, she said. "What's with you? I can't stay with the kid!"

"It's just for a night, Kens. There's no big deal."

"It's _one_ night, it _is_ a big deal!"

Deeks shrugged, not understanding Kensi's uneasiness. "Well, if you're so bothered I can call the Social Services, but that will just be worst. Do you think he deserves to spend a night in there, all alone?" Having said that Deeks looked at the kid and Kensi looked back too. "It's just for tonight. If you're not okay with him alone I can stay too-"

"Absolutely not, Deeks. You're doing so much for me right now."

"We're partners,-"

Kensi sighed and looked at him. "Partners help each other during work time."

"Ok, we're more than partners. We're… we're friends…"

"Still, I appreciate what you're doing but I decline your offer. I think I can head to my mother's."

"Okay." He said, slipping the hands inside the pockets. "So… I guess I can wait at LAPD tomorrow morning…?"

"Yeah… that'd be good." She answered sounding as awkward as he did. Swiftly she turned around and stretched her and called. "Come on Gary, let's go."

Gary jumped off the chair and ran to Kensi. When he reached her, he said. "Thank you for the pizza. I was really hungry."

"You're welcome. Now I'm taking you to my mother's house because my house…" Kensi didn't want to blatantly tell the kid that she didn't have trust in herself to take care of him alone.

"Because her place is a complete mess!" Deeks quickly said as the three were walking to the outside. "She's super messy, I'm not kidding! Do you also leave everything over the floor in your bedroom?"

"No because my Aunt scolds me." He lowered his look when saying that.

"Okay," Deeks ducked in front of the kid before him entering the car. "sleep well. I see you tomorrow. Bye buddy."

"Bye Marty." He said waving his hand.

* * *

Julia's face was in complete worry when she saw her daughter in her doorstep. "Is everything alright?"

"I was wondering if we" Kensi took a step to the side, showing the little boy holding her hand. "could stay for the night?"

"Uh-ah, sure. Come in." Julia was astonished and let them entered but already waiting for Kensi's explanation.

"Gary, this is my mother Julia. Mom, this is Gary." Kensi soon introduced them. "He ran in front of my car and he doesn't know how to go home. Tomorrow Deeks and I will go to LAPD to find his house's address and take him home."

"Oh…" That was all her mother could express. "Well, nice to meet you Gary. Come with me, I'll show you the guest room." Again Gary's shyness was back and he only nodded, leaning near Kensi as he was more familiarized with her. The three went upstairs and the Julia pointed the bedroom. "It's here. Make yourself at home."

Julia left the room, going downstairs, while Kensi stood with the kid. "If you need anything you can call me or go downstairs. I'll be sleeping on the couch. The bathroom is the door in front, okay? Don't feel afraid, soon you'll be home."

Kensi walked back slowly as the kid slipped into bed. She closed the door slightly and went down where she found her mother and a blanket over the couch. "Thank you for letting us stay here. I wasn't sure if I could handle the kid all alone."

"It's okay, I don't mind… It was very attentive of you in having the kid for tonight. Perhaps if it was someone else, he'd be taken away by Social Services."

"It's my job, mom." Kensi breathed deeply and then said. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Kensi." As Julia went upstairs to her bedroom, Kensi made herself confortable on the couch, wrapping the blanket on her. In a while Julia came downstairs again. "Kensi?" She whispered. "Kensi, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You said you'll be taking the kid home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Julia only sighed and her face showed that something was indeed wrong. "I went to check on the kid before going to bed and he was already asleep and… the bed sheets were not covering him so I got closer and..." Unable to put into words what she wanted to say, and still a bit taken aback she only said. "Just come with me."

* * *

**Any ideas of what Julia saw that left her so shocked?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is longer, but I couldn't divide it anywhere! So, it is a new chapter, and thank you for still reviewing.**

* * *

Julia led her daughter to the guest room and Kensi saw that her mother hadn't even cover the kid. Something must have really shock her. Going closer slowly to not make any noise to startle Gary she found the little boy sleeping with the T-shirt curled up under his arm, from moving in bed. Kensi ducked on the side of the bed and saw the bruises on the kid's chest. Some appeared to have a few days, as their color was fading, but there were some that appeared recent, still very much black. Kensi gently held the kid's hand, making him to slightly open his eyes, startled, breathing heavily and numbed out with sleepiness.

"It's okay, keep sleeping." She pulled the blanket up to his chin and Gary closed the eyes again. With some hesitance Kensi stroked the kid's hair until his breathing returned to normal and he fell asleep.

With light footsteps the two left the bedroom and closed lightly the door again. "What will you do? You won't hand him to his family again, are you?"

"Of course not." Kensi affirmed feeling as if a knife had been stuck in her chest. "Deeks and I will go to LAPD, find who his aunt is, and call the Social Services. They'll build a case against her."

"Poor little kid…" Julia said on a sigh. "Who can do such harm to a child?"

Finding no answer to give, Kensi only sighed and said back. "Go to sleep now. Tomorrow morning I'll take care of everything."

The two women walked different ways, Julia heading to bed and Kensi to the couch. She was awake for the whole night. Those night events started to match with Gary's violence at home: the escape, his denial in going to hospital, his shyness and somehow contentment from being away from home, and even his hunger. Tossing and turning in the couch, she couldn't find a position to sleep as if her chest was hurting too from the bruises. Gary's issues were still bugging her mind and she was determinate to help the little boy.

When the sun started to shyly rise up in the sky, Kensi called Hetty, explaining why she and Deeks wouldn't be going to work that day. She decided not to say anything to Deeks, not over the phone. In quick and yet silent steps she went to wake up Gary. When gotten to the guest room, he was already wake, trying to put on the shoes.

"Hi there. Did you sleep well?"

He answered with a nod, and standing in front of her he said. "I can't tie my shoes." Kensi grabbed him and sat him over the bed, but when doing it, she tried not to hurt him, now that she knew about the bruises, she feared every movement. "When did you learn?" He asked her as she was tying the laces.

"To tie the shoe laces?" She asked and got a head nod again. "I learnt very early because my dad was a Marine, so he taught me about doing things on my own when I was really young. But," She reinforced to soothe Gary. "it's no problem not knowing how to tie the shoe laces. Let's go? Deeks must be waiting for us."

* * *

Deeks was already waiting at the entrance of LAPD. In one hand a cup of coffee, the other inside the jeans' pocket. When he saw them two, he took a few steps forward, greeting with a good morning. Gary walked in front of Kensi, greeting Deeks too.

"I need to talk with you." She said entering the building, and he frowned but still followed her. "I can't handover the kid." She spoke low, leaning to Deeks' side.

"What do you mean by that? I should tell you that I didn't say you almost ran over the kid not to cause trouble to you, and since you took him, let's just say illegally, it's basically kidnapping! So, care to explain me why you can't handover the kid?"

"He…" Kensi glanced Gary, to make sure he was hearing their conversation has they were walking in the precinct. "he has bruises. His aunt beats him..." Kensi affirmed, lowering even more the tone of voice.

"You're sure? 'Cause that's a serious accusation-"

"Kids don't get bruises like those from falling!" She stated.

"Still, we have to find her to build a case against her."

"And what about him?"

Deeks sighed when saying. "Social Services will take him. Why don't you just wait in the break room will I take care of this?" He suggested, taking them to the break room and leaving after.

"Where's he going?" Gary asked curious.

"He'll be speaking with other policemen but he'll be coming soon."

Kensi found there a notepad and a pen, handing them to the kid, which entertained him. The two started talking casually and she learnt that Gary was a normal five-year-old, very curious and innocent.

First thing Deeks searched was about Gary's mother, Andrea. Knowing that she had passed away when giving birth to Gary, he narrowed down the search to women who had passed away five years before, during childbirth. After searching he found a hit. A woman named Andrea Miller, in her mid-twenties, early thirties. But he didn't like much what he read about her. Andrea Miller had been arrested a couple of times for prostitution.

After reading that he only sighed; what a life that little man had. Andrea's photo popped on the screen. The woman was indeed beautiful: she had a round face, tanned skin, curly black hair, rosy delicate lips, big hazel eyes and a small nose. Again, only a deep breath could come out of Deeks' mouth, but he focused again, now to find Andrea's sister, Rachel.

Gary was so engrossed and entertained with the pen and the notepad and didn't notice Deeks entering.

"I found her." He said peering on the door. Kensi got up and walked to the door, leaving the amused Gary a bit far behind so he wouldn't hear them. "I reported Gary's case to the Social Services and they immediately gave it priority. The person I spoke with said they may be able to take him to a foster house even today." Kensi looked back at the kid and Deeks noticed some sadness in her eyes. "It's for his best, Kens. He'll be better there. If we can gather solid evidence that he's being abused the case will be speeded up."

"Are you expecting the kid to blatantly tell us that his aunt beats him?"

Deeks sighed and looked into Kensi's eyes. "Mind if I try?"

Kensi was taken aback, knowing that he'd reveal before her details of his childhood that up until that day he had kept to himself. "I wait outside."

"No…" He gently grabbed her by the wrist. "I want you to stay. It's time for you to know things about me that I can't tell you face to face." Without letting go off her wrist he pulled her with him and the two sat one at each side of the kid. "Hey buddy, can I speak with you for a while?" Gary put down the pen and looked at him. "I know you have a secret and I know it won't be any easy for you to open up, so I'll tell you something to make you feel more comfortable, okay?"

"'Kay…" Gary mumbled, willing to cry. He wanted so bad to tell them what was going on, but he feared his aunt.

"When I was about your age my father entered home drunk for the first time. I've always been a fan of horror movies so I stood up late to watch the movie on TV. When he found me in the living room he scolded me and I may have talked back at him because he slapped me hard in the face. When he realized what he had done he got closer to me, that alcohol whiff in my face, and he told me not to tell my mother or else he'd beat me harder next time… I was… beyond scared. My father had a monstrous strength and when I fell asleep sniffling the tears," Deeks rubbed his cheek as if he feeling the pain again. "shivering with fear and I felt the blood pounding on my cheek. The next morning my face was swollen and black. I lied to my mom, my friends, to everyone I saw during the next days… I thought he'd never do it again, but he started coming home drunk more often and he'd pull me of bed and beat me and my mom with no other purpose than to relieve his stress. Everything I said or did seem to upset him, and even when I was quiet he'd still… even when I was asleep in my bedroom, quiet, while he beat my mom…" As Deeks started to get lost with his own words, Kensi held tight his hand but he didn't looked at her. "With this I mean only one thing, Gary," He looked at the boy and said almost teary eyed. "people who do this are bad people and they have no right in telling us that it's a secret to be kept, and even less they have power to threat us. If you believe in me I guarantee you your aunt will never ever see you and hurt you again. All you have to do is-"

Gary didn't let Deeks finish what he was saying hugging him tight and started crying. Deeks was taken by surprise because of the little kid's hug but still he hugged him back, looking at Kensi. She wanted to say something or help those two but she felt like a burden next to them.

"Buddy, you have to promise me you won't cry and be scared anymore."

"I promise, but-but-but you have to take Aunt Rachel away." Gary said between hiccups.

"We will. That's a promise, Gary." Kensi spoke.

* * *

When the worker from the Social Services showed up by the end of the day, Gary showed the back and chest bruises, with a lot of scare. But the problem was when he found out he was being taken away.

"I don't wanna go!" He cried. "Kensi!" It broke her heart hearing her name being shouted by a five-year-old crying. "I don't wanna go!"

"You're not going home. It's somewhere safe." She tried to calm him down.

"But I'm good with you. Don't let he take me!"

Deeks sighed; unfortunately, while working with the LAPD he had witness some endings like that one.

"Gary," Kensi ducked in front of the kid, whipping his tears with her thumbs. "this isn't a goodbye. It's a "see you soon"… I'll visit you there."

"I don't wanna go…" He mumbled again but the Social Services worker took him away as they all knew the kid wouldn't give up on the idea of staying.

With big tears running down his face and uncontrollable sobs, Gary was taken away. "I need to go talking with that aunt of his. It's not fair what he's-"

"No." Deeks mumbled putting his arm around her shoulders and making her walk to the elevator. "It will only make it worse… Right now we're going home."

Kensi never thought that she could have felt such pain when she saw the little boy crying out, begging her not to be taken away. And worse was that she also learnt about Deeks' childhood and that hurt her deeply. Feeling weak the only consolation she found was when she hugged Deeks all of the sudden and he held her tight, patting her back.

* * *

**Review please? I need to know what you think about this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am with a new chapter. I wrote this very, very quickly... I hope it doesn't have mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_With messy hair and sleepy eyes Marty get up from bed, and walking bare foot along the silent house, having only had in mind one thought. That was going to be the day he'd escape that living nightmare which is his house. Grimaces took over his face features as he wanted to be silent and the wood stairs kept on creaking. Finally he made it to the ground floor and immediately is attention was caught by a light coming from the living room. His father was sitting on the couch with a strong angry expression printed in his face. The eight-year-old shook with fear and felt he couldn't escape anymore._

_Tiptoeing he managed to walk to the kitchen, where there was a door with access to the backyard. If he could leave through it, then he'd only have to run until he'd lose his breath and he'd be free. Before reaching for the doorknob he saw the dishes and cutlery on the sink and remembered that night's dinner. All was going well when a fight took over the silent meal. His mother wielded the knife at her husband, and with extreme ease and quickness, Gordon John took it from her hands and threatened her. She begged him to let Marty go away and not witness that scene and with a push he threw him off the kitchen. _

_Marty's forearm got red, and it was starting to get evident the marks of his father's hand on it. His mother cried as his father slapped and shook her. The little kid was watching it, willing to grab the knife, spike it on his father and end up with that torment he and his mother lived every single day. But Marty was just a little kid, feeling hurt, powerless and terrified. Gordon left his wife sat on the floor, crying and covering her bruised face. When he left the kitchen and found his son staring at him with fear and disgust he slapped his face, busting his lip. Gordon walked to the living room as Marty slid down the wall he was leaning on, crying with the hand on the mouth. Blood dripping down to his chin and the tears rushing down his cheeks salted his mouth. He managed to get up and walk to his mother. Kneeling in front of her, he hugged her tightly._

"_I'll get us out of here, mom." After saying it, Marty sobbed and cried even more, seeing the damages his father had done over his mother. "He won't hurt us anymore."_

"_The hell you're saying?" Gordon spoke roughly, grabbing his son by the hair. He then threw him against the kitchen cabinet, yelling. "While you live on my house, you live under my rules! You leave, good for you, but you go alone. Your mother won't take a step away from me, you're hearing me?" _

_Marty was shivering with fear, still sitting on the ground, crying, with the knees pulled to the chest. When going back to reality, Marty went back to his bedroom after remembering what happened during that day's dinner. If he couldn't leave with his mother, then he'd not leave at all. Worst was when he was walking back to his bedroom, Gordon caught him, and he was dead drunk. Seeing his father's eyes and his hand on the belt, he ran up the stairs and only stopped when in bed. Luckily his father hadn't followed him, but he couldn't calm down his heart thumping fast and started to cry, moved by fear._

Thrown back to his present, Deeks awoke up with teary eyes, heavily breathing. He realized he was still sitting on Kensi's couch and she was sleeping next to him, unaware of his startled awakening. Marty is an adult but those memories from his childhood still daunt him once in a while. He looked at his partner, sleeping with her head leaning on his upper arm. He felt that Gary was a lucky kid after all. Back in his days, Deeks never had someone who cared about him. Even though she was trying her best not to show it off, Kensi got immediately attached to the little kid. And Gary was familiarizing with her. Deeks understood how Gary was feeling; he had finally found someone who could protect him, but most of all, someone who cared about him. Noticing the morning rising, Deeks got up, gently letting Kensi fall down on the couch and prepared coffee.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed. In Kensi and Deeks' head, Gary started to get a bit forgotten as they were being overthrown with work and their routine life. Still, there was always a moment when Deeks would revive his nightmares when remembering the little kid. And when Kensi was all alone, trying to get some sleep, she'd hear Gary crying out her name, begging her to let him go. And she felt even guiltier about it because she promised him she's visited him, and now almost a month later, she still hadn't fulfilled her promise.

* * *

"It's definitively better to watch the game on the stadium." Sam argued.

"Yeah, if you want to be crushed by tons of people, it's actually better!" Callen answered back. "I rather watch a baseball game in my house, having a beer, completely relaxed."

"Sitting on what? You don't even have a couch!"

Kensi couldn't help but to smile and look between the two as they, as always, were bickering. This time was about watching baseball at home or at the stadium. The subject came up because of a big baseball game being held in Los Angeles. Sam was going to watch it on the field and was trying to convince Callen to go with him.

"What does that matter? I still enjoy baseball games, in my house's comfort!" As Sam chuckled, clearly mocking Callen, he said again. "But why don't we ask Kensi about this and see how's right? Kensi?"

Kensi sighed with a smile and answered. "Sorry Callen, but I'm with Sam on this one. There's no comparison in watching a game at home or at the stadium."

"Are you going this weekend?"

"Yes I am."

"Morning guys." Deeks said walking to his desk. "Oh, what's this?" He mumbled seeing an envelope over his desk.

"Love letters like in high school?" Sam joked.

"Yeah, mocked me but I bet it's a note from a very smart and hot lady from this building!"

"If she's "smart", she'd never leave you a note! It's you were talking about!" Kensi teased.

"If she's at least hot!" Kensi rolled her eyes and got up, following Sam and Callen as Eric showed up and called them for a case. "It's a baseball ticket…" He said, suspicious. "For this weekend's game… You were telling the guys you were going to game. Maybe we could go toge-"

"I'm already accompanied!" She spoke with a teasing smile.

"Accompanied? Oh, who's he?"

"Oh, he's black haired, has hazel eyes, can read a few things already which is impressive-"

"You're dating a guy who can barely read-Is it Gary? You're taking Gary to the baseball game?" Kensi looked back and smiled as they were climbing up the stairs. "How did you do it?"

"Yesterday I went to see him but I couldn't as it was very late, but I spoke with the director. He told me Gary is being accompanied by a psychologist and he's doing progresses. When I asked him if I could take him out for an afternoon, he said that it'd be very difficult to arrange it since I'm not applying for his adoption, but since every case is a different case, he agreed that he'd be good for Gary to hang out with me for the day."

"Oh, that's amazing. I think he'll love it. Wait… then if I have this ticket, it only means that you bought for me so I could go along?" Kensi quickly turned around and entered the room where the team was already waiting. "Kensi? Kensi, admit it! It was you who bought the ticket!"

* * *

**Review please. And a (n unnecessary) question: do you want the next chapter to be about their day at the stadium?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took me a little while to write this one, but I think it turned out really good. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

A glorious day had dawned over the LA city, hours ago and just now Kensi was getting up from bed. Outside, the day was warm, an almost insensitive breeze circulated and the sky was the bluest ever, completely cloudless. The sun was shining in all of its intensity and she smiled, putting the feet on the floor. She checked the hours; it was rather late by now. Kensi put on her sport clothes and left for the morning workout she always does.

Arriving home an hour later, she quickly went for a shower, letting the muscles relax after the intensive workout. Still, she was not feeling tired at whole. Walking to the bedroom, wrapped in the bath towel, she threw over the bed casual clothes she was taking off the wardrobe. She drew the curtains and started getting dressed. Kensi dried the hair with the towel and after putting it on the laundry basket went to the kitchen to prepare something quick to eat. Between bites on the sandwich she kept looking around the house for the two baseball tickets when the bell rang.

"I'd drive by your house and pick you up." She said after opening the door to her partner. A thought hit Kensi's mind and she remembered where she had kept the tickets.

"Yeah, I know. It's just I saw nearby and thought of giving you a ride instead."

Kensi showed up in the living room again with both tickets on the jeans' pocket and she found Deeks comfortably sitting on the couch. Noticing his shaggy wet hair she questioned. "You've been surfing?"

"The waves today were really awesome. You should have been there!"

She leaned on the kitchen cabinet, finishing the last piece of the sandwich. "I did my workout too. Besides, today I woke up really late. Well," She spoke mouthful. "let's go then?"

"Just swallow the food first and try not to choke. I'm not well skilled to perform CPR on you! Although, I can always do mouth-to-mouth-"

Kensi swallowed the food and when punching his forearm said. "I had to be dying, unconscious, to let you do that!"

"I let you know I'm extremely good at it-"

"Shut up, Deeks!" She mumbled while closing the door.

"No, I'm serious. I should have been a lifeguard! Can you imagine me, running in the beach, shirtless, with hot chicks, pretending to be drowning so I could help them…"

"You must have watched too much _Baywatch_!"

* * *

Deeks parked on the street across the foster house. The two stepped out, but only she walked to the foster house, while he leaned on the car, waiting for her to come. Among the some kids that were playing on the backyard she found Gary. The little boy seemed integrated with the other kids already. Before calling him, Kensi looked at the kid's adorableness, as he was playing, wearing jeans' shorts by the knee, a green shirt and a cap in the same color.

"Hey? Gary? Gary?"

After hearing out his name, his head turned into her direction. He gave her a huge smile before running to her. "Kensi!" She could swear she had never such a sincere and tender smile as that one, so she was left with a smile too. He enlaced his arms around her waist. "You came to see me!"

"I promised you that didn't I?"

"Oh, wow, this is so cool!"

Kensi ducked and said. "What if I tell you I didn't just come to visit you?" The puzzled and curious expression on Gary's face made her continue right way. "Do you like baseball?"

He first nodded, completely excited, and then affirmed. "Today's there's a big game at the Dodger; it's the Dodgers-Giants!"

"I can you see you really like baseball. Would you like to watch it on the stadium?"

He opened his mouth in awe and his eyes shone. "Can I?"

"I don't know, do you have a ticket?" He nodded his head with a sad expression. "Oh, don't be sad. I have one for you too!" When she put the ticket on Gary's hand, he gazed it as if he was contemplating a treasure.

Gary hugged her tight and said. "Thank you."

Kensi stood up and walked with the kid by the hand to a woman standing there, watching the kids and told her they were leaving. Already knowing about Kensi's permission to take Gary out for the day, she didn't put any restriction and even told the boy to have fun.

"Hey buddy," Deeks said when he saw the two coming closer. "remember me?"

"Yeah. You're Marty. You're coming too?"

"Yes, a really smart and pretty woman got me a ticket." He spoke, glancing Kensi by the corner of the eye as a smirk played with his lips.

* * *

When they arrived the stadium, it was a problem to find a spot in the park. The spots were pretty much all taken and there was a countless row of cars in front of them, so Deeks turned around and drove around, trying to find a parking space outside the stadium. The three got out the car and started making their way to the Dodger Stadium entrance. Deeks got playful with the kid, grabbing him by the waist and raising him up in the air, making him laugh.

"Deeks, would you put him down?" Kensi asked, glaring him.

"What? He likes it! Don't you?" He said to the kid who hadn't stop laughing.

"Will it still be fun if you drop him down on the floor?"

"Kens," Deeks spoke lightly with a smile now carrying Gary in arms. "relax! I have hold of him, I won't drop him. We're just having fun, and you should have fun too; we're here to watch and baseball game and have a good time."

Kensi sighed and walked again. Deeks was right, they should have fun, but she wouldn't tell him that he was right; that would be feeding his ego, his big ego. When she turned around again to tell them to hurry up, she found reasons to scold Deeks once again.

"It's okay, Kensi." Gary reassured her, sitting on top of Deeks' shoulders. "I like it here!"

Kensi couldn't even articulate words to express. Her mind was thinking why she had bought that ticket to Deeks. Still, she couldn't lose herself with many questions as Deeks put his arm around her shoulder and made her walk along with him. "Remember, we're here to have a good time!"

When they got to the entrance and had to present the tickets, the man said. "Be careful with the kid; there's a lot of people in there. Things are getting tight in there, and will get a bit enthusiastically. Today's a big game."

"Thanks for the advice," Kensi answered. "I'll keep an eye on these two!"

The man laughed and asked Gary. "Who are you cheering, little guy?"

"Dodgers!"

"I'm for the Giants! Let's see who wins!"

"We'll win, we'll win!" Gary exclaimed happy and the three entered as the man laughed once again, this time because of Gary's innocence.

Not much longer after entering the game started. Gary kept climbing up over Kensi's or Deeks' laps to watch the game. Just like the boy wanted, the Dodgers were winning, and after changing sides already twice, it was now the Dodgers time to pitch the balls.

"Marty, if he throws the ball out, can you catch it for me?"

"I can do my best,-"

"But don't get your hopes too high, he's a bit of a loser!" Kensi commented.

"Just for that, I'll catch a ball!"

And like if destiny was challenging Deeks, the batter hit wrongly the ball and it flew towards the stadium benches. Everyone got up, trying to catch the ball, but it was Deeks who did it… with the face. The ball hit his eye and he fell back on the seat, groaning with pain as the sports announcer reported what had just happened. Everyone's eyes turned to him, and a lot of laughs were heard.

"Here," Deeks spoke giving the ball to Gary. "I told you I'd catch the ball!"

Kensi recognized Deeks' effort to grab the ball for Gary and smiled at him. For a while, the pain of being hit by the ball and the shame of being laughed at eased down. Her smile was worth the laughs, and Gary's happiness was worth the pain. Still, until the end of the game, and every time the batters missed the balls and they flew to the stadium benches, he chose to avoid them.

* * *

"Kensi," Gary asked her as she was leaving him on the foster house. "when will I see you again?"

She ducked and covered the kid's eyes. Then uncovered them again and said. "You have just seen me."

Gary smiled and said. "I didn't mean like that. Can you visit me tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow. I have work, and they don't let me take you whenever we want to go out. Still, I'll talk with the director and see if we can go out every two weeks. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great!" Gary leaned and hugged Kensi, saying once again. "Thanks for taking me to the game. And thanks for the ball."

"Uh, that you have to thank Deeks' eye!" Gary laughed at her commentary. "Ok, now go in there."

"Bye, Kensi."

She only waved her hand at the kid, seeing him so happy, running inside. That day had been amazing, but it was not over yet. Deeks talked about the two of them going to catch some waves, and she couldn't refuse it. When she turned around to walk back to the car, he was watching her. She really had a way with kids, but she didn't know it.

"After surfing why don't we get something to eat?"

"As long as you pay." She joked.

"Ok, the burgers are on me, beer is on you!"

"Fine," She said, but added before entering the car. "I'll make sure to buy ice for your eye too, Ragetti!"

"You know, Jack Sparrow would have sounded so much better due to my appealing body and face!"

"Ok, there only two fouls in you argument: A, Jack Sparrow does not use an eye patch. B, there's no way you're hotter than Johnny Depp! You're more like Shaggy!"

* * *

**The Dodgers-Giants are actually facing each other on the 26th of this month, in Phoenix. But, they'll also play in several dates, from April to September, on the Dodger Stadium. What a luck I had to pick up this two teams! (Ok, maybe not luck, I chose the Dodgers because of one of their pitchers, Ryu Hyun-jin, and through him, I found the Dodgers-Giants rivalry.)**

**Explanations apart, may I have a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**You wanted Densi action, here you have it! I won't be changing the rating to M just because of a part of this chapter (and maybe others further, don't know yet!) but there's a warning. Who don't want to read it, fine with me. Just enjoy...**

* * *

Cans of beer were over the coffee table. Neither Kensi nor Deeks were drunk, but they couldn't say they were much sober either. The two were leaning back on the couch, shoeless. The TV was almost muted and the two were tired from surfing, and Deeks' eye was aching now, turning black and swollen, despite of the ice. None of them spoke for a while now until she broke the silence.

"Thanks for coming along today. I don't think I could have handled the kid all alone."

"You were amazing with Gary. You know," He looked her in the eye. "you really have a way with kids. You just don't believe in yourself."

"I don't think it's a way. I think I feel pity for the little boy…"

Deeks smiled when affirming. "Pity or whatever it is, this only means one thing: you're biological clock just went off! You want a kid!"

"So, I guess this is the right time to start looking for a guy, to settle down and all that stuff…" She said as a joke.

"Why do you need to look for a guy?" He said in low voice.

His face was close to hers; she could feel his breath on her neck and hear his quick heartbeats. Kensi turned her face and looked him in the eye. Both were searching something in other's eyes.

His face drew closer again. He brushed his lips on hers and her eyes shut instantly. At first he only pressed his lips on hers, pecking them, but then deepened a kiss. His hand rushed to get hold of her jawbone. She pushed him back, but he didn't move more than an inch way from her.

"Why are you denying it?"

**M rated part starts**

His hand found her skin underneath her sweater and she only held back a moan, trying not to give in. Furiously he pulled her for another kiss, running his fingers through her hair. He pressed his body against hers, making her lie down on the couch. She accommodated herself under him. She didn't push him back again. Every kiss he delivered along her bare skin of the neck, every little bite, it was being electrifying. It had been so long since she had had sex.

She didn't have the power to stop him. She let it flow, even though she was just taking physical and carnal pleasure out of it. Quickly he took off her sweater, placing kisses down her torso. She arched her body and breathed heavily. She pushed his body up and get up, pulling him closer by the shirt's collar. She was undoing the shirt's buttons while both were walking back to the bedroom, tumbling things as they were kissing each other along the way.

Her bra fell down on the floor beside his shirt. Kensi ran his hands up his chest and arms, giving him a hickey on the neck. She unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper too and that was when he stopped her. He found their way to the bed and when she lied down on bed, he removed her pants as his fell down too. While kissing her neck and chest he'd tease her, rubbing her center.

She moaned for the first time, and appeared to be near the edge. By rubbing his body on hers, he was also aroused and hyper sensitive. He took off her underwear and got rid of his right away too. He couldn't hold it any longer. He entered her without wait any longer, and with smooth, yet quick thrusts, the two reached the peak quick. She moaned and scratched his back, and he only breathed heavily and let out a contained groan. The two lied down on bed, face up, breathless and covered in sweat.

**M rated part ends**

"Well, this was quite something…" He mumbled out of breath.

They got under the covers, and stood silence. Now an awkward silence ruled over the bedroom. It had finally hit Kensi what had just happened, but she couldn't say a word at all. She knew she hadn't felt a thing but physical pleasure. He couldn't speak either; he was at a loss of words. He was astonished that he had finally made into bed with her. Still, he was feeling somehow guilty because he let the lust win against it all.

She fell asleep soon. He quietly turned his body, lying on his side. With a gentle move he stroked her cheek and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't move, instead, her lips curved with one an unconscious smile. That was something that lit up a little grin on him too, but it didn't last long.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and even though he wanted to talk about what happened with her, she avoided the conversation. It had been a whole week of avoiding him and another week of holding regrets. She wanted to speak with him about it, but didn't felt comfortable talking about it. She didn't know how to even start up the conversation. She knew she did it wrong. They didn't want to meet after work, and when at work, they tried to be professional, even though their feelings were hurt. It was hard to look in each other eyes.

"Deeks, I already said there's nothing to talk about!" She mumbled when he approached her when she was walking to her car.

"It's about Gary." With that he successfully made her stop and look back. "I know you're spending the day with him tomorrow and you should now that I got news on the case development. The case against Rachel is already built and will be taken to court somewhere this month."

"Thanks, those are good news."

He sighed and said. "I did the best I could. I handed the case to the best attorney I know."

She turned around and didn't say anything else. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't even speak with him more than what was strictly necessary. But she didn't feel good treating him like that. He didn't deserve it. So, she turned back and found him still standing in the same spot.

"The day after tomorrow… you still want to talk?"

He firstly nodded and then said. "Yeah, that'll be good."

"It can't be tomorrow, I'm having Gary at my house and I don't want to-"

"No, I know, I understand. Things are… awkward between us lately… I want to fix it."

She let out a small smile, affirming. "Me too."

* * *

**This was written very late at night, but still I had the sense of not wanting to end the chapter in a bad mood! ^-^Review please. I love to hear from you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think you'll like this chapter. Enjoy it! And thank you Nadja for reading it beforehand and giving me your opinion!**

* * *

Kensi left straight from work to the foster house. She firstly was going to speak with the director, regarding Rachel's audience, scheduled to that month. She wanted to know what would be Gary's involvement in all that. What she heard from the director, she kept to herself. He kindly asked her if she could explain him the situation during their time out, and she agreed to try her best. When Gary saw her exiting the main floor and walking out to the yard where the kids were playing, he quickly ran to her.

"Hey there." She greeted him with a smile, picking him up in arms. "How are you doing?"

"Great!"

"That's nice."

"You're taking me out today?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here." She put him down and asked him. "Will you tell Mrs. Greene we're leaving?"

Gary ran to the woman who was keeping a watch of the kids and she looked at Kensi, confirming that she had knowledge their leaving. "Where are we going today?"

"I thought about taking you to the park. Sounds good?"

"Yeah!" When they stopped in front of Kensi's car, she opened him the door and he asked. "Marty's not here?"

"No, he couldn't come today." She lied.

"Oh…" He said, enlighten. "But it's okay. I have fun with you too!"

* * *

Gary didn't speak much during the ride. He was listening to the radio that was playing all kind of songs and he had his arm out the window. He seemed genuinely happy just for feeling the wind, as if it was something he had never felt before. After leaving his Aunt's house, everything the little boy was experiencing seemed enhanced thousand times better. Kensi checked on him through the rearview mirror. He was so relax and yet, curious, having a wide smile when contemplating the environs. She was sure that for Gary those little things that kids do such as stir in the dirt, jumping on puddles or run around in the rain would feel different for him.

They arrived the park and he quickly and excitedly got out the car. He held Kensi's hand, and with the other he pointed the playground, he asking. "Can I play in there?"

"Sure."

Gary let go of her hand and ran to the playground. He wasn't shy among other kids as he quickly started playing with them. Kensi leaned on the street lamp, watching him playing. He was happy, running around, laughing. Kensi thought on Deeks' words, as she was doing something amazing for that kid, and she felt she really was.

When tired, he walked back to her and said. "Kensi, I have something bugging my head."

Kensi laughed at the kid's adorable way speaking. "What is it?"

"What is a court room? I know what it is, but I mean… Didn't you say Aunt Rachel was in jail?"

"She wasn't in jail, at least, serving sentence." Kensi stopped and guided the kid to a bench, where both sat. "It's like this, your Aunt was arrested, but we couldn't keep her in there without giving her the chance of defending herself. That's why courts exist, so that people can express their version of the facts and then a group of people can evaluate if that someone is guilty or not."

"You said I wouldn't have to see her ever again."

"And it's true." She stroke the kid's cheek, affirming. "From now on, this is something between the adults. You won't have to think of it ever again."

"Kensi? Why are you sad?" Gary asked, carefully studying her face features.

"I'm not sad."

"Yeah you are. Is it because of me?"

"No, of course not. Why would it be?"

Gary looked down, and said. "Because whenever Aunt Rachel was sad or angry she always said it was because of me."

"No, it's not about you. But, okay, I do admit, I'm a bit sad or angry. I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"It's a grown-ups thing."

"It's with Marty, isn't it? That's why he isn't here today. You two had a fight."

"Kind of…"

"I don't understand the grown-ups! Why are they always angry and sad at the people they like the most?"

Kensi swallowed in dry and took a deep breath, admitting. "Because we're always too busy to hear what we want and who we love. And worst, we hate to admit we're wrong until we lose something or someone really precious to us."

"Why don't you fix it?"

"I don't know how…"

"That's because it has never been broken to start with." Deeks spoke, taking a seat next to them.

"Marty!" Gary said happy.

"Hey bud. Here," Deeks took out of the pocket a bank note, handing to the kid. "why don't you go get some cotton candy?"

"Thanks!" He said and got up on a jump, running to the vendor who was surrender by children, wanting to buy cotton candy.

Kensi kept him under her look and then glared her partner sitting next to her. "Deeks? The hell you're doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

"You said it this morning, before leaving!"

"I said a park!"

"This is the closest park. You're not telling me to go away, right? 'Cause I've search pretty much the whole park to find you guys."

Kensi sighed. "No, I won't tell you to go away. Gary's happy because you're here, so it won't hurt if you still for a little."

"Now that he's there I can tell you what I came here to tell you."

"No." She firmly said, fiercely glaring him. "We're not discussing anything right now. Not with Gary here."

"He's over there. And what I have to tell you is something really simple." Deeks held her face in both his hands and slowly his face got closer to hers. "This time, let's both feel something." He whispered against her lips.

He pressed his lips on hers and she was the one who turned it into a kiss. It started out a bit uncontrolled, but the familiar taste of each other's mouths made them slow down. The kiss turned then into something slow and sweet that eventually ended. They looked into each other's eyes and didn't felt the need of looking away. She smiled, unconsciously. She was happy for having kicked back her trust issues and her insecurity.

"I didn't see anything!" Gary spoke standing in front of them, covering the eyes with the hand.

The two laughed at the kid's reaction and Deeks got up, sitting him over his shoulders. "Let's go for a walk?"

"Yeah! You're coming Kensi?" Gary spoke from the top of Deeks' shoulders.

"Of course she's coming." Deeks pulled Kensi by the hand. "Why would she stay sitting here?"

As they started walking, he didn't let go off her hand. He felt her fingers twining on his and he looked at her, smiling. She grinned back and the three continued walking around the park. When Gary finished the cotton candy, he asked Deeks to put him down. The little kid was running around as the two followed him, walking and in hand.

"So, what's this?"

"This what?" Kensi asked clueless.

"This! Us!" He reinforced. "I don't want to push you into anything, but… what's this between us?"

"This," She bit the lower lip and looked at him and said. "this is our thing! Now you can call Ray and tell him that the things with Wikipedia worked out!"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice, you know?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel the need to thank all of you for still reviewing. So far, 7 chapters, 80 reviews, 75 followings and 32 favorites. This is beyond words! Thank you, thank you seriously. All I ask is keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Prepare yourselves for the end of this chapter. It's all kind of sadness and shock. **

* * *

Three weeks had passed quickly. Kensi and Deeks were still working on their "thing". It had been sometime since both of them had a relationship, so they were worried in constructing a solid relation right from the start. Still, their way of be didn't changed a bit despite their romantic involvement. They would still quarrel and tease, but the difference was that now, they were together.

"Hey there!" Deeks said enthusiastically, seeing that Kensi had waked up. "I knew I was good, but this good!"

She patted him the arm with one hand, the other one rubbing the eyes. "You know I'm not a morning person!"

"You're just easy on the mornings!" Again he was punched on the shoulder, but still he smiled and gave her he mug full of coffee. "It's been three weeks since you don't visit Gary. Are you going there today?" He commented.

"No, and I think that won't be happening any sooner, or any often."

"Why so?"

"I spoke with the director. He said that after Rachel's case was done, which it is, he'd be put into the adoption system, so I won't have the chance of visiting him that often as I do. But worst is that I said him I'd try to explain that to Gary, but I couldn't even speak about it."

"If he knows by now and notices that you aren't visiting him, he may hold hate towards you, probably for the rest of his life."

"Don't say that, Deeks." She said, hurtful. "I don't want the kid to hate me."

"Then visit him this one time and explain this whole thing to him."

"I guess I should, right? It's the least I can do."

"It's a pity, I liked the kid." Deeks confessed. However Kensi didn't say anything, not wanting to reveal her personal thoughts on that. Deeks checked the wristwatch and said. "It's still a bit early, but I'll leave to work." He got closer, kissing her. "See you there, 'k?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

* * *

The work day was over by five in the afternoon. There was no case to solve, but they all had the feeling they'd be dealing with one in a matter of a few hours. Deeks was leaving to catch some waves and then he'd meet up with Kensi. She, on the other hand, had something important to solve. She had called Mr. Harrison Snyder, from director of the foster house, who gave her some bad news about little Gary.

Kensi entered the toy store, looking around, completely clueless. A middle age woman approached her, asking. "Good afternoon, may I help you?"

"Actually, yes, I do need help. I'm looking for something to offer to my nephew. He's sick in the hospital, tonsils removed, and I want to cheer him up, I just don't know what to get him."

"Alright, what age is the boy?"

"He's almost six. I want to buy him something entertaining but not very expensive. My sister says I spoil him, so I don't want to hear her giving me the speech all over again!"

"When not in excess, it's not bad to spoil kids."

Kensi smiled, and said. "That's what I keep telling her. I see him very little and he's my only nephew."

"I understand. Well, the best things to get a kid who's sick, and considering his age, it'd be a coloring book, diecast toy cars, a stuff animal, if he doesn't have one. Uhm, what more? Books? Video games if he has a game console."

"I think I'll go with a stuffed animal."

"I think he'll like it. Here," The saleswoman led Kensi to shelters full of stuffed animal and said. "choose the one you like. If you need any help, just call."

"Thanks." Kensi was left alone while the woman went to greet another costumer that had just entered.

She knew he didn't have a stuffed animal, and she knows that for a kid, that is very important. She remembered her white bunny she had when she was a little girl. She used to take it everywhere, and probably her mother still had it kept.

Kensi smiled, when her eyes sat over a fluffy light brown teddy bear. It had a checkered bowtie around the neck and a chubby black nose, feeling soft as velvet. She really loved the teddy bear, and she was more than sure Gary would love it too. She walked to the checkout counter, paid for the teddy bear.

"Thank you. A speedy recovery for your little nephew. He'll love what you got him."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kensi walked in the pediatric ward. Gary had checked-in the hospital a couple of hours ago, and with him, one of the responsible for the children at the foster house was with him. It was Melissa, the woman who always had noted when Gary and Kensi would leave.

"Hi, Melissa. Remember me?"

"Yes. You're the one who took Gary a few times this past weeks."

"Yes. I called Mr. Snyder and he told me Gary was at the hospital to remove the tonsils."

"He had been complaining about some throat pain for these past days, and when the doctor examined him, he said he needed to remove the tonsils as fast as possible. He went to surgery about a little ago and he's in the room already. Last I checked, he was still sleeping, but go in there. The doctor said it'd take about half an hour for him to wake up."

When Kensi went in the room and Gary's eyes, trembled and he looked at the door, huskily saying. "Melissa?"

"No, Gary. It's me, Kensi." The kid tried to speak but it only made him cough and take the hand to the neck. "Don't try to speak much, okay? I know it hurts. Here, look." She showed him the teddy bear, that judging by his sparkling eyes made Kensi believe he had liked it. "I got you this. You like it?"

Gary nodded his head, and sit up, seeing everything as a blur and feeling everything spinning around. Still, he hugged Kensi tightly, thanking her in a low and sore tone of voice. More than that teddy bear, Gary was happy for seeing Kensi there.

"It's better if you lie down." Kensi slowly helped Gary lying back down on the bed. "You're still dizzy because of the anesthesia."

Carefully she pulled the bed sheets to under Gary's chin and even placed the teddy bear next to him, which he immediately hugged and kept his arm wrapped around it.

"You came to see me?" He spoke low.

"Yes. I called Mr. Snyder, and he said you were at the hospital, to remove the tonsils, so I came by to see you." She said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He said we won't go out anymore. Why?"

That question… Now she couldn't really avoid it, so she tried to explain it to him, in a careful way. "It's like this, right now you don't have anyone to take care of you. Mr. Snyder told me after your Aunt case was solved, you'd be entering the adoption system. That means that now you'll have a family who'll love. Someone will adopt you; take you home with them-"

"For how long?"

"Forever, Gary. You'll have a family."

Gary's eyes filled up with tears as he asked. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"It's not the way it works. I have a job that takes some of my time, and it's a dangerous work. Sometimes, I don't know if I can get hurt. Besides, I'm single. These things make it harder for me to keep you… But, on the good side, if you're adopted by others, you'll have a mom, a dad, maybe even siblings."

"And if I don't want to go?"

Kensi sighed and avoided looking at Gary's eyes. "You just have to go." She felt her heart breaking when Gary started to cry. She felt powerless to the point of not knowing how to comfort the little kid. "Gary, listen to me, I'll try my best, the best of the best to help you. I'll make sure you'll be adopted by a good family…"

Kensi gave up on speaking because Gary wouldn't stop crying. She pulled the kid to her lap and eventually he fell asleep, drenching her shirt with his tears. She placed him back on the bed, covering him carefully and putting the teddy bear next to him. She stared at the little kid with swollen eyes from crying. She thought of everything he had been through and in how he didn't, or any other child, deserved it. Kensi kissed his hair and looked at him for a while before leaving.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Deeks asked when she finally picked up his call. "I've been waiting for you at your house, but you weren't there."

"I went to see Gary. He was at the hospital, had his tonsils removed…"

"And…?" He asked back, noticing her sad voice.

"And he asked me about the adoption. He burst into a cry and only hushed when he fell asleep."

"How are you?"

She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know. I… I really don't know. I feel so broke, and sad… I tried to tell him I couldn't adopt him because I'm single and have a dangerous work, but nothing work. He just kept on crying…"

"Wait for me. I'll be there in ten."

Without giving Kensi a chance to say anything else, Deeks hung up and left to her house. He could hear the distress in her voice. In ten minutes as he said, he was knocking on her door. He entered and when she looked at him after closing the door he said.

"Marry me… Marry me and we adopt Gary."

* * *

**Feel surprised enough? Oh well, the continuation comes in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, the story never follows what I originally planned!**

**Hope you enjoy it, and keep on reviewing!**

* * *

"_Marry me… Marry me and we adopt Gary."_

"Have you been drinking or you're just completely insane?" Kensi snapped. "We've been together for three weeks!"

"What's the matter with that?" Deeks replied, truly not understanding the reason for Kensi's fuss. "I've seen arranged marriages working perfectly well."

"You're completely out of your mind, Deeks! Do you have any idea of how irresponsible that sounds? We're adopting a kid, not a dog! And we're getting married! It's not like, when we want to break up, we get a divorce!"

"I made a reasonable proposition! You obviously like the kid, I like the kid, the kid likes us. Will you let him be adopted by others?" Deeks sighed and continued. "Why can you only think of what can go wrong? Why are you picturing us not working?"

"We're together for three weeks!" She insisted. "Getting married wouldn't be the top worst, it's really the fact that there's you want to involve a child into this!"

"Kensi, when people get married, they're still getting to know each other. So it can happen to us. And we'll be so good with Gary."

"I've only taken him for a day or other. I don't know," Tears reached Kensi's eyes and her voice weakened. "I don't have the time to have a child-"

"But you want one." Deeks stated.

"He needs a family, a real family who can accompany him, every day, be there for him at every moment. I can't do it."

"You're just afraid to do it. You're always afraid to try new things when it comes to expose your feelings. Give it a try; I'm trying to help you, not only as your boyfriend, but as a friend."

Their conversation was interrupted by both of their phones ringing. "It's from OPS." Kensi said.

"Yeah, mine too." Kensi turned around, ready to leave out the door. "Just promise me you'll think about this."

"As long as you don't ask me anything. When I make up my mind, I'll tell you."

"Ok, sounds reasonable."

* * *

Three days went by, and it was just when the case they were working on was concluded. Now Kensi got time to think about Deeks' proposition. But, instead she went to the foster house, to talk with Snyder personally. She wanted to be fully informed on the terms of the adoption. She knocked lightly on the door, and he personally came to open it, instead of telling her to enter.

"Oh, Ms. Blye, am I right?"

"Yes, it's me." She kindly granted the man a handshake.

"Please," He made a gesture, pointing the chair. "take a seat. What brings you here?"

"It's about Gary's adoption. I want to know the legal terms to adopt him."

"You're looking forward to adopt him?" The man adjusted his position on the chair, being surprised by the content of the conversation.

"Yes." She securely said.

"Adoption processes vary from case to case. In this case, we're definitely dealing with a more sensible case considering what Gary has been through. He may have difficulty in create affective bonds with the ones who adopt him. Still, I know, and the psychologist who evaluated him also knows, that this won't be an issue for both of you. If you want to go forward with the adoption you'll be submitted to background and financial checks, and you'll have home visitations."

"How long, in this case, can the process take?"

"It can take roughly around six to eight months. It's rather quick, but as I said, there's already a bond between you two. So, it will only concern us about you and your conditions on raising this child."

"The fact that I'm single influences anything?"

"In some cases, it does, but I don't think yours will be a problem. Besides, don't single people have the right to adopt kids? The only thing I ask you is to not worry about it and don't commit the mistake I've seen being committed too often: convenience marriages. If the marriage is proved to be fake, the adoption is immediately suspended. Only worry about having all the essential things to have a child at home, and that can be as simple as a spare bedroom."

"Ok, I see." Kensi was already developing a strategy.

"All I need you to do now is to pass by here tomorrow and I'll have the paperwork ready for you to fill in. Then, it's just waiting and hope for the best." The man got up, and so did Kensi. The two walked to the door and the man stretched his hand, looking for another handshake. When holding her hand he remembered something and said. "Oh, I almost forgot, you'll have the chance to take Gary home one weekend a month, so he can get used to the environment and obviously, you never know when you'll be visited by a Social Services worker."

"That sounds good. I can't wait to have him around." Kensi spoke without realizing it, but being honest.

* * *

Kensi called Deeks to meet her at the downtown bar where they usually go for a couple of drinks. She sat on the stools by the counter, having a beer. He spotted her and walked to her, kissing her lips when meeting her. He also sat and ordered a drink too.

"So, you thought about it?"

"I did. I spoke with Mr. Snyder, he's the director of the foster house, and he said I don't need to be married to adopt Gary. In fact, he said a convenience marriage would just make it worse."

"Oh.. I see. So, no need to crazy ideas?"

"Actually…" She took another sip, gaining courage to tell him what she wanted. "Mr. Snyder told me that all I'd need right now would be a spare bedroom because Gary will be visiting once a month and I'll never know when a Social Services worker will visit. She will show up even when Gary is not with me…"

"But, you don't have a spare bedroom…"

"Exactly… But you do…"

"Oh, ok, I see where this is going." He couldn't help but to smile. "I guess you can move in and make out my spare bedroom a bedroom for the little guy."

"You don't mind at all?"

"I said it, I like the kid too. Besides," Deeks stepped down the stool and wrapped his arm around Kensi. "I'll get to have you closer. It's an win-win situation!"


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since I last posted, but here it is the new chatper. Congrats to you, for giving me already over 100 reviews!**

* * *

In the past two weeks, Kensi's words changed. She firstly said she was going to move in with Deeks, but truth was that she only wanted that spare bedroom. So, not create high hopes on her boyfriend, she explained exactly that to him. She didn't want to hurt him. They had just started the relation, and now with this decision of adopting Gary, she'd not want to lose him.

Kensi only moved to Deeks' place a few clothes, for the weekends she'd stay when she'd have Gary with her. When Deeks reminded her about the Social Services worker visits, she explained to him that it was agreed that he or she wouldn't appear out of the blue; there'd be a previous call. That was the agreement she got with Mr. Snyder when she told him about her job. Deeks didn't mind this decision of hers, of only staying for one weekend a month. He didn't want to push her into things that would make her uncomfortable. Maybe it could even help her and incentive her to stay more often at his house. Both we still a bit bewilder with the feeling of being in a relation with someone, but they couldn't complain, their relation was going well.

Just two weeks were enough for Kensi to fill in the papers to start Gary's adoption. It was also enough for her to deliver the news to her mother, and to Hetty. Their boss knew sooner or later Kensi would want to have children, which was completely understandable. She was sure that would happen to Nell someday soon, as she and Eric were engaged, after dating for a while. But, the small woman is always one step ahead everyone else, so she already had everything under control. She'd do the best to help Kensi getting the little boy's guardianship, and that included letting her leave work for any kind of meeting that would be come up.

Deeks willingly moved his things from the empty bedroom, to turn it into Gary's bedroom. The boy's bedroom didn't have much yet, but it had enough: a bed and some other furniture. Kensi hadn't seen yet that Deeks had bought a railway line that was now set on the bedroom's floor. But she did see it when Russell Waters, the Social Services worker responsible for Gary's case, came for the first house visit. So, sooner that what Deeks and Kensi expected, Gary was going to stay with them for the weekend for the first time.

It was Friday, almost 5 PM, and Kensi had left with Hetty's authorization to pick up Gary. When Kensi showed up at the foster house, she saw Gary upset, refusing to even leave the room. Melissa was holding a backpack with some of the kid's clothes, trying to guide Gary outside the room. When he finally did, he saw Kensi. His little heart was split: he wanted to run to her and beg her not let them take him away, but he was very upset with her, even though it wasn't Kensi's fault for him to be put on the adoption system.

"Come here Gary." She called him, speaking softly. She even ducked to be at Gary's eye level.

"I'm going away. Why are you here?" He said a bit angry.

"I'm here to take you for the weekend, silly. You wanna come or are you gonna continue to be upset?"

"Uh?" He mumbled, incredulous. "You're the one taking me?"

"Yes, Gary. I promised you that I'd find you a good family, or do you think I won't be good enough?"

"You're adopting me?" His eyes shined, and he completely forgot that he was upset with her.

"It's still too early to say that, but yes, I applied to your guardianship. Now, come on, let's go." Kensi picked him up in arms, and then took the backpack too. "I need to go to work and try to help Deeks. I left him doing my paperwork!"

"I'm going too?"

"Sure, it's okay for you to go today. Besides, you'll get to meet my team."

Before Kensi walking out the door, Gary said. "Wait!" He struggle for her to understand he wanted to be on the down on the floor. Gary ran back inside and when he came back he was carrying the teddy bear Kensi had bought and offered him.

* * *

Gary let go of Kensi's hand as soon as they entered the OPS bullpen. He was looking around, fascinated. "Wow, this is so big!"

"I know. At first I used to get lost in here. Now, this building as my third house."

"You have two houses?" Gary asked incredulous.

"I explain it to you in a while, okay?" She said when she noticed Deeks wasn't there. "Hey guys. Where's Deeks?"

"He left almost after you. He finished the paperwork and went surfing with Eric."

"So this is the little guy you so talked about, Kensi?" Sam asked with a smile, looking at Gary. He then stretched his hand at the kid. "I'm Sam, nice to meet you."

Gary let go of Kensi's hand and gave a handshake to Sam. "I'm Gary; it's nice to meet you too!"

Sam chuckled with Gary's politeness, and then pointed at Callen. "And that one is my partner, G. Callen."

The little kid ran to Callen's desk, greeting him too. Callen felt some empathy for the boy, as he had been on the situation as him. "I hope you get to adopt him, Kensi."

Kensi only nodded, understanding why Callen said that. "Hey, little guy, let's go upstairs and meet Nell." Gary ran in little hops to Kensi and the two went upstairs. "Hey Nell."

"Hey there." Nell peeked and saw Gary hiding behind Kensi. "And hi little boy."

"Wow, so many computers!" He said amazed.

"Come here." Nell called him and pushed Eric's chair for him to sit next to her. "Let me take you a picture and I'll show you something really cool. Look at here." Nell pointed the camera and Gary show all his teeth when he grinned, and closed the eyes. "Now go over there." Nell told the boy to stand in front of the big touch screen. She put his photo there and he laughed when seeing the photo.

"This is so cool! I wish I could work here!"

"I'm gonna tell you a little secret." Nell spoke in low voice. "Sometimes Eric and I play videogames on this big screen, but only when Hetty's not here."

"Who's Hetty?" He asked curious.

"I'm Hetty. And you must be Gary." She spoke when entering. Gary got scared seeing the small woman, who even knew him. "Don't be scared, young man. Oh, and Ms. Jones, what did I said it were the OPS rules?"

"No eating or playing in the OPS center." Nell said, suppressing a smile. "I'm sorry Hetty, it won't happen again."

Finishing the tour around the building, and since Deeks wasn't there anymore, Kensi said they were leaving. When they were on their way out when the boy asked. "Is Hetty a dwarf?"

Kensi couldn't help but to smile, and explained. "Now, it's just a disease she has. She doesn't grow up more than that."

"Oh… And she's mean?"

"No." Kensi promptly answered. "She's the most understanding and polite boss someone could ever get."

When Gary sat on the backseat, he questioned, not forgetting what Kensi had said. "Do you really have two houses? You said you'd explain it to me."

"And I'm going to explain it to you." Kensi looked back and explained it to him. "My house doesn't have a spare bedroom, and since you're staying one weekend a month with me, you'd need one. So Marty gave up on his room for you. But, don't worry. It's just temporary. If I get your custody, I'll get a bigger house, with a bedroom for you."

"And Marty will be living with us too?"

"I don't know. It's still soon to talk about it."

"But, aren't you his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but it's all too recent. But don't worry about it."

* * *

When they got Deeks' house, Gary was a bit apprehensive, holding tight to Kensi's hand. "It's alright, Gary. You know Deeks."

"But what if he's angry?"

"Why would he be angry?" Kensi asked, ducking in front of the kid.

"I… It was his bedroom…"

Kensi smiled and held the kid's hands. "He really likes you, and he was so happy when I told him we will be staying at his home for these days. He even bought you a railway line and put it on your bedroom… Gary, understand something, the days when people get angry at you and hurt are over. You don't have to be scared when something goes wrong and neither have you to be fearful in asking anything. So, come on, smile, because I know Deeks will be very happy to see you and I know you're just as happy to see him too."

Gary smiled and put stood on the tip of the toes to ring the doorbell. Deeks opened the door and instantly grinned, picking up the kid in arms. "Hey there, buddy! How are you?"

The boy looked back at Kensi and then looked at Deeks again, answering. "I'm great!"

"Good, that's just good!" He answered, putting on the floor. Deeks kissed Kensi on a passionate way, which maybe wasn't the most appropriated since there was a kid in the room. But Gary didn't mind as he was being taken by the delicious smell coming from the pan that was on the stove. "Uhm, I see you've found the way to the dinner!"

"It smells so good!"

"Okay, but it isn't done yet, so, how about you come and check out your bedroom?"

"Where is it?" He asked curious.

"Come with me." Deeks called while Kensi stood on the kitchen, stirring the food. Gary was right, it smelled really great. "But you have to close your eyes!" Gary covered the eyes with the hands as Deeks put his hands over the kid's shoulders and led him to the bedroom. "It's nothing very special, but I think it looks good. Open up your eyes."

"Wow!" Gary let out, completely amazed. "I have a bedroom just for myself?"

"Of course! So, you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it!" Gary knelt on the floor, putting the toy train on the rails.

"You have to turn the switch on." Deeks said, kneeling near him.

The two were amusingly playing, and without noticing, Kensi was leaning on the doorframe, watching them too. "Boys, let's eat?"

Gary got up, happily running to the kitchen. Kensi was smiling, not knowing that Deeks were looking at her face. "I think you'll be great with Gary."

The three dined, while talking and laughing a lot. While Kensi and Deeks put the dishes on the dishwasher, Gary went to the living room and sat on the couch, watching cartoons. The boy was so happy that all of that adrenaline seemed now to be gone, and he was looking sleepy, yawning and already finding a comfortable position on the couch. Before it was too late, Kensi put Gary to bed.

"You know, anything you call us, okay? Good night, Gary." Kensi reminded him one last time before turning off the lights and walking away, leaving the door slightly open.

Deeks beckoned her from his bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He put a kiss on her lips, and whispered. "You know how this day would end perfectly?"

"Yeah, I do." Kensi answered back in a low voice and a naughty smile, closing the bedroom door.

* * *

**Review? ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! Hope you guys like it and keep on reviewing.**

**I wrote in more detail the first weekend they spent together, but after this I'll speed up a bit on the timeline.**

* * *

Deeks awoke up with the mid-morning sun hitting on his eyes. He turned his body and found that he was sleeping on the edge of the bed as Kensi monopolized pretty much the whole bed.

"And then you say you don't sleep like a starfish!" He whispered with a smile, getting of bed.

He walked only a few steps and picked up his and hers clothes. He put hers on the end of the bed and grabbed from the wardrobe clean clothes to dress, and then made his way to the bathroom. He was in need of a shower, and even though he had done it yesterday, he also felt the need of going to surf.

After a quick shower, he was peered to Gary's bedroom, but didn't found him there. Of all the things that ran through his mind, the only that made sense was that the little boy had ran away.

Quickly walking, reached the living room and noticed that the TV was on. Leaning on the back of the couch, he found Gary curled up in the blanket he dragged from bed, watching the Saturday morning cartoons.

"Morning."

Gary looked up at him and answered back. "Good morning, Marty. I can watch TV, right?"

"Of course you can. When I was your age, I used to awake up this early to watch the cartoons too." Deeks took a seat next to the boy and asked him. "Would you like to visit the zoo?"

"We're going to the zoo?" He immediately sat up, excited.

"I'll talk with Kensi when she awakes up, but I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yeah, so cool. I've always wanted to see the tigers and the lions!"

Deeks smirked and said. "There're many more animals to visit."

"I know, but I really, really love the tigers and the lions! They're really fast and strong and really loud! They go like ROAR!" Gary tried to imitate the felines' roar while imitating the claws with the hands.

"Do you know we have a lioness in the house?" Gary looked at him puzzled and somehow curious, and Deeks explained. "Her name is Kensi and she smells the breakfast we'll be making, she'll get up really fast and devour everything!"

Gary laughed, amused and the two walked to the kitchen. Deeks had already given up on leaving to the beach. He felt he belonged there, that he needed to be at the house, at that moment.

While Deeks was baking the pancakes and preparing the coffee, Gary was eating the recently made pancakes. Whenever Deeks turned around, part of the pancake was eaten. Deeks looked at the boy sideways, but in a playfully way and only laughed, admitting.

"They're really good!"

"Uhm, what smells so good?" Kensi entered the kitchen, rubbing the eyes.

"See what I told you, Gary?" Marty spoke. "The lioness showed up! Eat fast or there won't be any left!"

Kensi slapped him on the shoulder and grabbed a fork, sitting next to them, starting to eat. "Uhm, these are really good! You have to teach me how to make them!"

"Impossible, Kens. You can't cook. You even mess up things with pre-cooked package!"

Kensi laughed sarcastically at his commentary but continuously eating.

"Ask her!" Gary said at Deeks, impatient, swinging his legs under the table.

"Ask me what?" Kensi spoke mouthful. "What are you two planning?"

"Oh, no big deal, just going to the zoo today. What do you say?"

Kensi patiently looked at Gary and Deeks and made her decision. "Yeah, why not?"

Extrovertly Gary shouted a "yeah" that made the two smile. When the five-year-old finished eating, he left to the bedroom, to start dressing up. When Kensi and Deeks finished breakfast too, and since Deeks was already dressed up, he got up to wash the dishes. Kensi got up too and put a slow kiss on his lips.

"What was that for? Not that I don't like it…!"

"I don't know." She answered with a smile and went to the bedroom, to change clothes too.

Deeks had already washed the dishes, and Gary didn't seem to be dressed up. He walked to his bedroom and saw him sitting on the floor, trying to tie up the shoelaces.

"I can't do it, Marty."

"It's okay." Deeks ducked and tied Gary's shoelaces and the two were unaware of Kensi watching the two by the bedroom's door. "The T-shirt is backwards, buddy."

Kensi watched how careful Deeks was with Gary, tying the shoelaces, dressing him up. She was happy to see how the two could get along so well, and she was also happy, and somehow relieved, when seeing Gary's chest and back free of any bruise.

"Ok," Deeks got up and helped Gary getting up too. "now let's see if Kensi's rea-"

When he turned around, he smiled, seeing her standing there. "I'm ready. Let's go, boys?"

* * *

Who would see them would see what seemed to be a normal family spending the morning on the zoo. Gary was holding both Deeks and Kensi's hands, and every time they would past by the animals, he'd let go of their hands and attentively looked at the animals.

The three walked to see the sea animals, and when Gary leaned over to have a better view of them, a sea lion kissed him right on the mouth. Gary stepped down, cleaning the lips. The people around them laughed, and so did Deeks.

"Ugh, he kissed me in the mouth!"

"You didn't like it?" Deeks teased.

Gary stomped the feet on the floor, still trying to get rid of the wet and apparently grossness of the sea lion's kiss.

"Come here, Gary. Peek here, they don't reach us where I'm standing!"

Neither Kensi nor Gary could understand if he was trying to be nice or if he was just teasing again. That was the same sea lion jumped and kissed Deeks in the mouth too.

"Oh, come on? Really?" He grumbled, passing the hands on the lips. "Ugh, you're right, buddy, it really is gross!"

Despite of being right, Gary laughed and Kensi laughed even more. "That's karma, for teasing a five-year-old."

"I didn't tease him! And, I don't believe in such thing as instant karma!"

"Well, I think you should start believing from now on!"

The three continued walking around the zoo, and gradually Kensi and Deeks' enthusiasm was matching Gary's excitement. They ended up having lunch in there and left by the end of the afternoon. Before heading home Deeks drove by the beach where they stayed for a while, and then went to dinner on a drive-thru.

When they got home, Kensi sat on the couch, saying she was tired and Gary backed her up on that, lying down on the couch, resting the head over her legs. It didn't take much long for the little boy to fall asleep as Kensi was caressing his hair.

Kensi went to the bedroom while Deeks carried the boy to bed, and only took off his shoes. He covered him with the blanket, turned off the lights and closed the door. When he got to his bedroom, Kensi was already in bed, snoring. Deeks had to admit he was worn out too, so he gave in to sleep. But one thing was sure, they all had fun during the whole day.


	12. Chapter 12

**A longer chapter, set a little more ahead in the story. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^**

* * *

Three months had passed since Kensi applied for Gary's adoption, and so far things were going well. Even her mother, Julia, had been contacted by the Social Services, so that they evaluate Julia's involvement and availability to look after the boy when Kensi wasn't home. They had received the visit of the Social Services several times over the past trimester, and they were already aware of Kensi and Deeks' relationship. It was growing by leaps and bounds. As Deeks expected, Kensi started staying at his house more often, something that pleased both of them.

The weekend had come, and with it, Gary also came for the monthly home visit. The worst was that it was one of those weekends when the rain pours so heavily that there's no other place to be but home. Friday went pretty well because it was the day Kensi picked him up at the foster house, already late, so the best they did was dinner and watch so TV together before putting the boy to bed. The worst was really the Saturday. During the day, things went easy because the rain stopped, allowing them to go outside. The problem was that now was night already, the rain had returned in its full force, keeping them locked inside the house again.

Deeks was trying his best to keep Gary entertained since they were stuck inside the house. The two were now by the window, watching the raindrops trickling down the glass. They were betting on falling raindrops as if it was a race. Kensi was sitting at the couch with the laptop over the legs, finishing some work. Once in a while she'd rise up her look at the two and laugh quietly; they were too excited over the raindrops race, especially Deeks who seemed like a kid when with Gary. Kensi's phone rang over the coffee table and she reached it, answering it immediately when she saw Snyder's number.

"This is Kensi."

"Hello Kensi, it's Snyder, from the foster house."

"Yes, I know, is there anything wrong?" Upon hearing those words, Deeks looked at Kensi who signaled him to look away, not to worry him.

"I want to let you know that you'll have to bring Gary back early tomorrow."

Kensi put the laptop over the couch and walked to the bedroom, under Deeks' concerned look. "I'm sorry, why?"

"The kid's aunt, Rachel, wants to see him. It was approved for the boy to go tomorrow to the-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kensi asked incredulous.

From the other side Snyder explained. "It was approved for the boy to visit his aunt tomorrow morning, at the prison facility."

"No, listen up, I'm not letting Gary go to a prison to see his aunt!"

"It's a court law, Ms. Blye."

"Aren't you supposed to regard about the child's interest in this? He was abused by his aunt; the last thing he wants is to ever see her again."

"I agree with what you're saying, but apparently Rachel's lawyer present too strong arguments to convince the judge. The only way to reverse this would be Rachel giving up on wanting to see him."

"I understand." Kensi spoke, making Snyder understand she'd not try anything. When she hung up, she hurriedly picked up the leather jacket and dressed it up while walking in fast steps to the living room. "Deeks, keep an eye on him for a while."

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer him, grabbing the car keys. "Gary, go to your bedroom for a while." When Gary was out of their sight, Deeks grabbed Kensi's wrist making her stop before she exited the door. "Tell me what's going on. Where are you going?"

"Rachel, I'm off to see Rachel."

"Why?"

"She wants to see Gary tomorrow morning. I can't let her do that." Kensi spoke, almost crying. "I promised that little boy that he'd never have to see his aunt again. It took him so long to fully open up with us and this can throw it all away. I can't let her see him! I can't bear to have him crying on my lap again..."

Deeks hugged her and put a kiss in her head, saying. "Those from the foster house should have been here now, watching this."

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Last time Gary was here," Deeks let go of her and looked into her eyes. "he told me people were telling him that you are only adopting him 'cause you feel sorry for him, since you found him and he was beaten by his aunt."

"You know I'm not." She answered in a wail.

"I know, okay?" He put a kiss on her lips. "I know you're not doing it for pity, I know you really like him, and I know that there is no way I can stop you from going to see Rachel, so I won't stop you. I just want you to promise me something."

"Okay." Kensi asked, recomposing her posture.

"Be careful and don't do anything hot-headed… And please, promise me you'll come home."

"I promise, Deeks. Don't worry." They exchanged a kiss and Kensi left.

"Marty…?" Gary asked shyly, peeking on the door frame.

When Deeks looked upon the boy, he immediately knew he had overheard everything, so he walked to him and picked him up in arms, hugging him tight. "Hey buddy. It's okay, it's all okay."

"I don't want to see Aunt Rachel." The boy said, hiding his head on the crook of Deeks' neck, enlacing his arms around him.

Deeks walked to the boy's bedroom, which week after week started to look more and more like a kid's bedroom. Mostly, it was the sense of home Gary most needed and never had. It was no longer Deeks' previous bedroom or the spare bedroom, but Gary's bedroom.

"Kensi will do the best of the best to help you. You know she always helps you." Deeks sat the boy over the bed and ducked in front of him. "She really loves you and she won't let anyone harm you or take you way." Deeks sighed when looking at the kid; even he loved the kid as much as if he were his son. "The best is for the two of us to go to sleep, and she'll be home soon, ok?"

"Read me a story?"

"Of course. Let just dress you your jammies and brush your teeth."

While Deeks picked up the boy's pajama, he had already stripped off the clothes. Quickly Gary dressed up and walked in front of Deeks to the bathroom. He picked up the boy in arms, as he always does, so he could the washbasin and wash the teeth. Deeks was holding the boy in his arms while he was brushing the teeth and saw the two on the mirror. That was the moment he realized he wanted that kid around. When finished, he tucked him in bed and read him the story, waiting for him to fall asleep. Then Deeks moved to the living room, sitting in the couch, waiting for Kensi to come home.

* * *

For the first time Kensi was facing Rachel. She looked more aged than in that photo Kensi saw, apparently perks of the prison. Rachel picked up the handset and immediately asked. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know how I am, but I know who you are."

"Alright," Rachel said sarcastically. "what do you want then?"

"Why do you want to see the boy?"

"Oh, Social Services? I thought my order had already been approved by court."

"I'm not here about the court, or the Social Services, or the foster house. I'm here for the boy. Why do you want to see him?"

Rachel leaned back on the chair. "I want to see how the kid is doing."

"Don't do be so excited, he doesn't have any more bruises!" Kensi coldly said.

"Oh, I see, you're going to adopt him. Think really seriously if you want to adopt a kid who's been beaten up, who has an unknown father, a mother who was a whore, and probably a whole bunch of STDs!"

Contrary to Rachel's previous action, Kensi leaned forward, closer to the glass. "Listen up, you don't have anything to do with my life choices. Give up on wanting to see him and I guarantee you you'll never see my face ever again."

The two looked at each other for quite a while, and then Rachel said. "I can think about that."

"Why do you want to see a kid you apparently hated so much?"

This time Rachel also leaned forward. "Do you know the repugnance I had every time I looked at that kid?"

"Yeah, I imagine. It's the same repugnance I feel when I look at you right now."

"Do you know what is like to have a sister that earned a living out of fucking guys? When people asked me how she was, I always said she was dead! Looking at that kid, always gave me shucks. He's the son of one of her clients, he's probably sick because of that life of Andrea. I just want to tell him exactly that, so he can see the life he has in front of him. No lies. So he can see I wasn't so bad. I was trying to spare him of a miserable life."

Kensi closed the eyes and took a deep breath. "All I want is you to give up on wanting to see him. Not now or ever…" Rachel didn't say anything, so Kensi reinforced. "I have the whole night to stay here and I won't give up."

"You're giving yourself much of a trouble because of that little guy!"

"I give you two options, either you forget the kid exists and never care about him or I can get your sentence being added up. It's you choice."

"You wouldn't do it."

"Try me…" Kensi said it with such a straight face, that Rachel reconsidered her thoughts.

When Kensi was going to put down the handset, Rachel yelled over. "Hey, hey, hey, wait a sec!" Calmly Kensi picked up the phone again to listen to her. "What was the deal again?"

"Glad you changed your mind. Make a call to your lawyer and cancel it." Kensi put down the handset and walked away.

She hadn't reached home when she was getting a call from an unknown number. When she answered it, a woman's voice was instantly heard. "My name is Kendra Parson, I'm the representative lawyer of Ms. Rachel Miller and I just heard you went to speak with her."

"Yeah, I did. What did she say?"

"She made me revoke the order to see her nephew. But, I'm calling because you shouldn't have talked with my client without my presence there."

"I spoke with her as a visitor, nothing else."

Kendra saw herself without means to attack, but still left a warning. "Ok, but for next time you want to speak, I have to be present."

"Don't worry; I don't have intentions in speaking with her ever again."

* * *

As soon as Kensi entered home, Deeks got up and walked to her. "So? How are things?"

"We reached an agreement."

"That's so good!" He answered, kissing her.

Kensi conceded that one kiss but then finally asked him what had been bugging her mind ever since she left the prison. "If Andrea didn't know she had STDs, would the doctors test it on Gary when he was born?"

"If it wasn't on her medical record, they'd not test it on Gary. Why? What did Rachel say?"

"She kept on telling me that. I-I don't know… what to think…"

Before Deeks' eyes, Kensi sounded scared, so he said. "Tomorrow morning we go to the hospital, but right now, the boy's sleeping, you're tired, I'm tired. We need to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled, hugging Deeks just like she did in the day Gary was taken to the foster house. That was the only thing she needed in that moment.

* * *

**Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter before the last... :(**

* * *

Like Deeks promised, the first thing they did in the morning was going to take Gary to the hospital. The receptionist told them to wait in the waiting room, that soon Gary would be called for the samples' collection. Gary didn't know quite well what was happening. All he knew was that he had been drag out the bed so early on a Sunday, and they were at the hospital. Kensi preferred to stand up, leaning against the wall, and Deeks sat at a chair. Gary crawled up to his lap, curling up on him because he was sleepy and nervous.

"Why are we here?" He asked in a whisper.

"We're here for you to do some exams, nothing serious. You don't have to worry."

"But why is Kensi so worried?" The boy stated. "Why doesn't she sit here?"

Deeks accommodated the boy on his lap and told him. "Kensi is just worried, because… she's just worried about you. But, I know for sure you're completely okay. She just wants to make sure you're okay. She's acting like a mother would act."

"And I feel okay, I'm not sick!" Gary innocently spoke.

"So why don't you go give Kensi a big hug and tell her that?" Deeks put the boy on ground, reinforcing. "Tell her she has nothing to worry because you feel fine."

With tiny and nervous steps he walked to Kensi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong, Gary?" Kensi asked, stroking the kid's hair. Since he didn't answer her, Kensi unwrapped his arms from her and ducked, looking him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sick. I feel okay."

"And who said you are sick?"

"No-one…" Gary enlaced his arms around Kensi's neck, hugging her. He looked her then in the eyes, and with a sweet smile he said. "Don't be scared, I'm okay."

"Alright," Kensi smiled back at the kid, as it was impossible not to. "I won't be worried." She put a kiss on the kid's cheek and picked him up in arms. "Let's take a seat and wait for the doctor."

Soon they were called to enter the examination room. Deeks stood waiting outside with Gary while Kensi entered and explained why she requested those exams; she didn't want Gary hearing that conversation. The doctor understood the situation, and told her, that since Gary is a very little boy, he didn't want to be too invasive, so he'd only collect blood, urine and saliva samples, and that those would be enough to take conclusions.

Gary was taken to collect the blood samples. He sat on the chair and didn't feel any scare when seeing the needle. Deeks told him to be a brave boy, and he said he'd be brave so Kensi wouldn't worry about it. When finished, the doctor swabbed the inside of his mouth, then gave him a sample bottle and indicated him where the bathroom was. After all the sample collects were done, Kensi would have to wait about a week for the results.

The three then went to Julia's house. It was time for Gary to start bonding more with Julia, giving the fact that she'd be the one staying with him most of the afternoons. Still, Kensi hadn't realized that when the adoption process was over, it'd be near September and that Gary was already entering to his first school year.

* * *

Kensi told Deeks that when he'd get the letter from the hospital to call her right away, because she wanted to know what it said. But Deeks didn't do what she asked. If Gary had any STD, he'd rather tell her that himself that let her read it on the letter. When a week later he got the letter on the mail, he promptly opened it and read it. He took the letter with him to work and showed it to her there. Slowly she unfolded the paper and read attentively what it said: Gary was clean of any STD; every test performed was negative.

"Please save the celebrations for later." Callen warned as soon as Kensi said out loud that the boy was clean.

Their relationship was no longer a secret. The team knew from the start that Kensi is using Deeks' bedroom for the boy, but week after week, Deeks unknowingly exposed their relationship. That was worth a talk with Hetty, and only with a lot of luck they avoided being penalized by Granger. Nell appeared on top of the stairs, calling them to brief the team on another case. Every day that went by, it was getting more evident Nell's bulge, but apparently apart Eric, none of the men suspects yet that Nell is pregnant. Only Kensi and Hetty know it; Kensi knows because she is Nell's confident, and Hetty knows because well, she's Hetty, she knows everything.

* * *

Time passed flying; this was already Gary's last weekend staying with Kensi and Deeks. After that there would be the court's appraisal and just then Gary custody would be conceded to Kensi. Still, she wasn't worried at all. Snyder gave her guarantees that she'd have the boy's guardianship. This was one of the cases when the adoption probabilities are 99%. One that last weekend, Kensi and Deeks made sure to explain all of that to Gary, and tell him that the court's evaluation wouldn't take much longer than one week or two. After seven months, Kensi was much closer to get Gary's custody, and the boy didn't want to consider any other option.

The only thing that was worrying Deeks was the possibility of Kensi moving out of the house, but he already had a plan for that. Julia called Kensi to show up by her house, she wanted to speak to her about something that she didn't specify. Little did Kensi suspect that that was part of Deeks' plan. He stood in the house with Gary, and then explained to the boy what he wanted him to do. Deeks grabbed an A3 notepad he had hidden, and called Gary. The two sat on the couch, and Deeks made sure to read to him the 28 pages he had written in big capital letters. Once Gary understood his part of the plan, Deeks texted Kensi and told her to go to the beach, to that one spot when she usually sits and watches Deeks surfing.

Kensi was looking at the strokes of oranges and reds that the sunset brushed on the horizon, as the waves were calmly breaking on the wet sand. Gary walked to her with the notebook under the arm and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Gary? Where's," Kensi looked back. "where's Deeks?"

Gary didn't speak and opened the notebook, getting ready to show her, one by one, the 28 pages Deeks had written.

DON'T SAY ANYTHING, JUST READ!

I HAVE THE REST OF MY LIFE TO REPEAT ALL I'M GONNA TELL YOU RIGHT NOW.

I GUESS YOU ALREADY KNOW I'M A NICE GUY,

I'M A GREAT SURFER,

I'M AN EXCELENT COOK,

AS YOU SAY I'M GOOD WITH KIDS BECAUSE I'M A KID TOO

OH, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I'M HOT!

BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW.

I WANT TO TELL YOU

THAT I KNOW A LOT OF FLAWS,

YOU SNORN, YOU CAN'T COOK, YOU'RE UNTIDY

BUT I CAN LIVE WITH ALL THOSE.

By this time, Kensi was already aware that that could only be any of Deeks' plans, so she just enjoyed it. She was laughing at his commentaries, knowing how truthful they are, and she'd even nod her head to Gary, so he could flip the pages when she was done reading.

LITTLE BY LITTLE, YOU SHOWED ME YOUR OTHER SIDE,

AND YOU WEREN'T SCARED.

SO I BELIEVE THAT WAS SOMETHING GOOD

SINCE YOU'VE ALWAYS LIVED CLOSED IN YOUR SHELL.

I BROUGHT GARY TO HELP ME NOT ONLY WITH THESE THINGS,

BUT WITH TWO OTHER REALLY IMPORTANT THINGS. ONE…

DON'T MOVE OUT THE HOUSE…

WE CAN WORK IT OUT.

GARY PROMISES TO BE A GOOD SON,

AND I PROMISE YOU TO BE A GOOD HUSBAND.

TOGETHER WE CAN HAVE OUR LITTLE MUTANT ASSASSIN NINJAS,

AND RAISE THEM IN THAT HOUSE.

DO YOU GIVE US THAT CHANCE?

THE SECOND THING…

TURN AROUND.

Kensi turned around to face Deeks down on one knee. He was holding a ring and avoided the cliché question and even made his joke. "Just say yes!"

She quietly laughed and told him. "Using Gary in this kind of things only works once."

"I'm not planning to propose to you any more times!" Deeks got up and put the ring on Kensi's finger.

"Did I say yes for you to put the ring on me?"

"I think it was implied when you say that this _only works once_." Kensi chuckled and he kissed her. When Deeks looked at Gary was playing with the sand. "Come on, Gary. Even though it worked, we have to take you back to the foster house."

"But soon I'll be with you, right?"

"Of course. Come one bud."

Gary ran to the two of them and held both Kensi and Deeks' hands.

* * *

**Review please, you know next chapter is the last one!**

**Oh, and if you haven't, can you take a look at my new NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction? It's called "All My Loving".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, the last one...**

**I must thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite... Thank you SO much! Honestly! **

**Enjoy the last chapter and give me one last review.**

* * *

_Three months later_

It was September now. Gary's adoption process was over, and Kensi had got his guardianship. Gary was adopted just in time, being able to spend his sixth birthday already with Kensi and Deeks. They'd get him a present, a birthday cake and do the best out of his big day. Deeks was hoping that after marrying Kensi, he'd soon get Gary's guardianship too.

Both Kensi and Gary were still living at Deeks' house, as she promised not to leave, but soon the couple was expecting to move out. Their marriage that was planned to be in two months was now rushed to be in the next month. In that night they'd expect to explain the boy why they'd marry sooner, and why they'd need to move in to a new house. And all of this because of that night when he proposed to her… things happened!

But right now, Kensi and Deeks were waking up early because it was Gary's first day of school. Besides, at work, they were going to have one very important conversation with Hetty.

"Gary?" Deeks whispered, shaking the boy. "Waky waky, Gary!"

"I don't want!" He mumbled, hiding under the bed sheets.

"Come on, I know it's really early, but today is your first day of school. You have to be on time."

"But…" Gary put his head out the bed sheets, speaking with eyes closed. "why is so early?"

"I don't know it has to be so early, I try to explain to Kensi why she has to get up early too, but I still don't have the answer for that. Come on, get off bed." While Deeks was picking up the clothes for the boy, he slowly got off from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "Dress up, okay? I'll check on Kensi and prepare the breakfast."

"Okay…" He said back, sleepy.

Before walking to the kitchen, Deeks walked to his bedroom and saw Kensi wide awake, but still lying down in bed. "Hey babe." He leaned and put a kiss on her lips. "Feeling good?"

"Not really." She grumbled, lying face up.

"Nauseas again?"

"If I could at least throw up I'd feel so good."

"Well, you've been living with them for a couple of weeks now, so you can work it out."

"Is Gary dressing up?"

"Yeah." He placed a kiss on her forehead and started walking to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen, doing the breakfast. Feel free to get up sometime in this morning!" Kensi threw at him a pillow, but it didn't hit him.

In a while Gary showed up in their bedroom, rubbing the eyes. "Morning little guy, you look handsome!"

"Why aren't you up yet?"

"I'm feeling a little sick. I'm waiting a little, maybe it eases down. But how about you; ready for first day of school?" Gary only nodded his head. "Come here." Kensi sat up on bed and pulled him to her lap. "I was supposed only to tell you this tonight at dinner with Grandma Julia, but I can't hold it."

"What is it?" He asked curious.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but you know Marty and I will be marrying soon, right?"

"Yeah."

"But we'll also have to move into another house."

"Why? I like this one. And you said we wouldn't move out."

"And we'll be all moving out, you, me and Marty. We need another bedroom for your baby brother or baby sister."

Gary looked at Kensi, completely in awe. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it-"

"Gary?" Deeks spoke loud, interrupting Kensi. "Gary did you fall asleep?"

"Go, go." Kensi put him down and while the boy ran to the kitchen, Kensi finally got up to get ready.

When she got to the kitchen, still a bit nauseated, Gary was eating the breakfast, swinging his legs.

"So you already told him…" Deeks said, and Kensi only shrugged with a smile.

"Couldn't help it."

* * *

_Six months later_

Gary was playing with his little friends, knowing that Grandma Julia would patiently wait for him. But that was when he was surprised. Waiting for him was Deeks and little, who was now six-year-old ran to his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey big guy!" Deeks immediately took the schoolbag of Gary's back.

"Why are you here? Grandma Julia always picks me up."

"I know, but I came to take you somewhere."

"Where are we going?" He was excited, hopping.

"I don't know… Do you want to finally met Alexis?"

"Oh boy, she's born?" His way of asking the question made Deeks laugh.

"She was born last night, a little after I took you to Grandma's."

"Wow, why did it take so long?" Gary entered the car, fastening the seat belt. "You took mommy to the hospital last night."

While putting the key in the ignition, Deeks explained. "I don't why it takes much long, actually I do, but I'll tell you about it one day. Ready to meet your little sister?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

When Deeks entered the room with Gary he immediately walked to check on his little sister, ignoring Kensi.

"Hey, mister, over here first." She demanded in a playful tone and he walked to her, putting a kiss on her cheek.

Tiptoeing to see her, Gary said to the newborn baby girl. "Hi Lexi!"

The girl opened her hazel eyes and started moving, but wasn't cranky. "Want to hold her, Gary?"

"Can I?" He asked to Deeks.

"Sure. Climb up to bed and I'll put her in your arms."

When holding his little sister in arms, with Deeks and Kensi wide open to help if something would go wrong, Gary asked. "When will she play with me?"

"It's still gonna take some time, Gary." Kensi answered, stroking his hair. "And you know that now she needs more attention because she's little, but that doesn't mean that we won't give you attention too, you just have to be patient."

"I know." Gary gestured that he wanted Deeks to hold the baby. "When can we go home?"

"Not just now. Mom and Lexi still have to stay for a few days. You're staying with Grandma Julia. She'll be picking you up in a while." Deeks told him, taking a seat in the edge of the bed, looking at his baby girl.

"Uhm, I see." Gary lied back, resting his head over Kensi's chest. "But I still have time to be here."

Kensi put a kiss on his head and asked him. "So, how was your day at school today?"

Soon the three were talking amusingly and little Alexis Marie fell asleep. They were one happy family, and that was that mattered. Everything that was bad about the past, they forgot about it; only the good memories stayed with them. Kensi never wanted Gary to say goodbye to her, and she had a reason. Just like Donald Blye once taught his daughter, and she then taught her son, Gary:

We only say goodbye to the things and people we never want to meet ever again. To all the rest we wave a "see you soon". Even if the soon only means keeping good memories locked in the heart…

* * *

**I've had this last paragraph in my head almost since the begining. I think this fanfiction turned out well. Do you agree, right? ^_^**

**Hey, if you miss me, go and check my new NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction "All My Loving". It's good I believe!**


End file.
